Athrisray
' Athrisray' is an active Mahjarrat of considerable power currently in the Misthalin area, going by the human pseudonym of Rath Iraya. He lives in Morytania, but spends his daily activities in Varrock. The character is played by Lutheenus. Biography Arrival Athrisray arrived at Gielinor from Freneskae with the rest of the mahjarrat at a fairly young age during the great migration. He was old enough that he was in training, and was already showing his potential, and skill. The Second Age Athrisray, under the new rule of Zaros, found himself in the major fortress of Kharyrll, in the heart of what is now the swamp of Morytania. This was the time of his life when he learned the most, and gained much of the skill that he still uses today. Slowly he begian to gian recognition on the battle field along the border between the zarosian territory to the north, and the saradominist Hallowland to the south. It was now that he developed his tactics of manipulation and long term planning to achive goals, which he still uses today. towards the end of Zaros' 2000 year rule over his empire, Athrisray moved to the fortress of Dareeyak. Among his movements, he carefully mapped and charted the lands which now consist of Morytania, the wilderness, and northern misthalin. He was not long in to his time in Forinthry when the Zarosian empire fell, and chaos erupted. Rather than follow Zamorak, he decided he was no longer going to allow himself to be thrown from master to master. He stayed loyal to Zaros, but just barely. Only so that he could have a side. But truly at heart, he believed himself his own master. The Third Age The god wars was a time of great conflict. Like many other Zarosian Sympathizers, he was hunted constantly by all other gods forces. In an atempt to get away form the mainland wars, he traveled to The Island of Lythel and ousted their corrupt political leaders, using charisma and empathetic actions to be elected as their new leaders. Recorming the island to trade with the manland, the wealth of the island grew exponentially. His lack of aging grew to be a concern to them. They called ihm immortal and agelss. Some saw this as a benefit, some saw it as a thread. Athrisray saw it as dangerous. In the dead of night, many people of the island attempted to board the mercantile ships and flee to the mainland, but Athrisray caught wind of this plan. Just as the ship was leaving the islands coast, Athrisray traveled to the shore and with a few successful spells, caught the ship ablaze and severly damaged one side. The ship took on water quickly and sank. Any survivors fleeing to the mainland were swiftly killed. the massacre was to be descrete. Those who chose to stay on the island would think those who left that night made it safely to the mainland. This, however, did not go as planned, when a witness in the woods that night saw, and rallied the villagers than an awful monster had destroyed the boat. The wisest elders of the village put it together, and Athrisray was found out. Back in his home, a small palace build at the front of the village, a riot formed. Faced with this impending doom, Athrisray journeyed to the roof of his home and lit the forests around the village ablaze. the dry summers night was the perfect condition for the fire to quickly spread. Some legends say that the island burned like a torch for a week, and on clear nights, was visible from Priffdinas. No citizen survived as the forest was charred bare, and the village turned to ash. Athrisray walked away unscathed, determined to allow the island to be forgotten, and lost to the ages. The Fourth Age Throughout the fourth age, Athrisray found himself in great conflict of where his loyalties lay. He became discouraged if Zaros would ever return, but more importantly, he did not know if the gods should ever return. He continued secret Identities, lives as petty thieves, not using magic as often as his bretheren expected, and they looked down on him for that. He was in a mindset of saving energy, all of his energy. He eventually came to being a bandit in the former lands of forinthry, amassing followers and starting a small camp. They would migrate form uin to ruin, staying in the crumpled heaps of old fortresses. This would ultimately lead to his near demise on a night itme ambush. The near escape convinced him to travel to Avarrocka, where he layed low and lived the rest of the days living up to the start of the fifth age. The Fifth Age At the start of the fifth age, Athrisray was fully convinced that Zaros and the other gods would never return. He swore them away in the back of his mind, only leading on bieng a Zarosian to his bretheren, only when asked. Around the year 169, he would find himself in Kandarin under the disguise of Rath Iraya Rath Iraya The identity of Rath Iraya appears to be a man in his late forties with dark brown combed back hair. He dresses in formal buisiness attire, and looks only slightly aged. Upon arrival in Ardougne, he quickly became aware of the amount of his brethern there. He was greeted by the mahjarrat Kisbeth. Fomring bonds with her and others such as Agares, he climbed the political ladder upon Kisbeth's ascent to queen. Taking up the position to real estate agent, he kept a close eye on the people and their movements. He started large buisinesses, competing with others such as Magus Concendo and Brock Avery, using the niche of a wide array of smaller goods people would need. He currently owns many small stores and warehouses, selling food, furniture, lumber, and armor. He hoarded land, and amassed wealth through shares in his real estate sales, and his business profits. In recent months the business has shrunk, in order to create the time and resources to be prepared for any scenario in the hectic god war starting around the world. After an internal debate, Athrisray finally came to a conclusion which he had considered for years: the best chance for everyone, especially himself, is a world without gods. Casting off all alliegences, Athrisray fiercely opposed the followers of any gods and set himself on a warpath for power and control, driven by a renewed vigor which he had not felt in centuries. The Sixth Age The sixth age dawned and Athrisray was still living in Varrock under the guise of Rath Iraya. Facing dim business prospects and a world becoming more war torn each day, He quietly sold his assets in Misthalin, and decided that it was time to forsake the identity of Rath Iraya for the time being, bringing him into a new position for a fresh start. Aethas Iraya Athrisray took on the identity of Aetha Iraya, son of Rath Iraya, a practicer of magic and one who studies the new art of divination. He gained a job as the Varrock palace librarian, putting himself right in a position to watch royal affairs from close up. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Ardougne Category:Political Figure Category:Godless